Thanks to success of long term evolution (LTE)/LTE-advanced (LTE-A) for 4G mobile communication, interest in future mobile communication, that is, 5G mobile communication, is increasing and studies thereon are continuing.
In next-generation mobile communication, that is, 5G mobile communication, a data service having a minimum speed of 1 Gbps seems to be realized.
In 5G mobile communication, a turbo code, a polar code, a low density parity check (LDPC) code, etc. are considered as a channel coding method. Thereamong, the polar code is used by combining successive cancellation (SC) decoding and list decoding. However, in the list decoding, there is no method of excluding an erroneous decoding path through error correction before final decoding ends. Accordingly, the erroneous decoding path finally remains, thereby increasing an error probability and decreasing list gain.